An access point for a local area network (LAN) may provide security for the LAN. The access point may use a security protocol (e.g., Wi-Fi Protected Access II (WPA2) protocol). The security protocol may enable encrypted communication between a device and the access point based on a passcode known to the device and to the access point. An administrator of the LAN may provide the passcode to the access point. The administrator may also provide the passcode to one or more devices that are to have wireless access to the LAN. When the device is in an access range of the access point, the device may use a handshake procedure to establish a session with the access point that enables the device to securely communicate with the access point.
An administrator associated with the access point of the LAN may set an initial passcode. Typically, the administrator does not subsequently change the passcode. Not changing the passcode may provide a long period of time during which one or more bad actors may attempt to crack the passcode. Should a bad actor crack the passcode, the bad actor may have access to content of subsequent communications transmitted via the access point. The administrator may change the passcode to a new passcode at any time, but the administrator may not change the passcode because of an inconvenience of having to provide the new passcode to each device that is to be allowed access to the LAN.